


Earning His Keep

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (basically), Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Panties, Castiel in a Skirt, Dark, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Illegal Activities, Incest, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orphan Castiel, Outdoor Sex, Pimp Zachariah, Poor Castiel, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sad Castiel, Sadistic Zachariah, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teen Castiel, Uncle Zachariah, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Unhappy Castiel, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex, Young Castiel, evil zachariah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Ever since Castiel's parents had died he had been living with his Uncle Zac who had been all to happy to explain to him what Castiel had to do to earn his keep after his Uncle had pulled him out of school.





	Earning His Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!! It's a bit dark.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Castiel cried out as Uncle Zac pushed himself inside, grunting and groaning filthily, as Castiel shoved his face against the pillow damp with his tears. It burned as inch by inch pushed in until heavy balls rested against his aching ass.

He  _knew_  this was how it was supposed to be, his Uncle had explained his place, but that didn’t stop the fact that it hurt. Castiel  _hated_  living with his Uncle but its where he’d been left after his parents died.

“That’s it, little whore.” Uncle Zac’s voice was wrecked sounding as the cock buried inside of him pulled back and slammed back in. The mattress creaked and groaned with the force behind Uncle Zac’s thrusts, the hands holding him down were tight, as Castiel cried out while his Uncle ‘prepared him to earn his keep’.

The sound of moans, heavy breathing and the creaking mattress filled the little dingy room in the basement that Castiel called his.

Uncle Zac fucked and fucked and fucked into him until the older man slammed deep, groaning in pleasure, as he came.

“You better make more tonight or you’re making it up tomorrow.”

Castiel bit his lip as his Uncle’s soft cock pulled out of his gaping hole, come leaking out after, before lube and a plug were added to keep him loose for work.

He stumbled up, shaking hands pulling on lace panties, a tight top and a skirt that made him flush every time he wore it. Uncle Zac said it was for  _easier access_. He slowly followed his Uncle up the stairs, through the house before climbing into the car as he was driven to the corner he worked each night until the first light started to fill the sky.

“I’ll be back at midnight to see if you’ve kept busy.”

The car drove away leaving him in the worst part of town. Castiel wrapped his arms around himself, fingers moving over cold skin, as he waited for the first man to come up to him: the first john as his Uncle called them.

It wasn’t long before a man ambled up to him, gut hanging over his pants and mouth missing a few teeth as he leered at Castiel. He winced, wanting to run away, but his Uncle had explained his part and the consequences of turning down  _any_  john willing to pay.

“How much for that sweet ass?”

“Ten.”

Castiel watched greed enter the man’s eyes. “Good. Follow me.” He reluctantly followed the man down a dirty alley, didn’t say a word when he was told to bend over the edge of a stoop, as filthy fingers pulled the lace of his panties down.

The plug inside of him was pulled out, placed on the concrete he was draped over, while his skirt was pushed up to exposed his ass. Rough, calloused fingers pushed into him and spread causing Castiel to cry out.

“Good. Like my whores tight.”

They disappeared, the sound of a zipper making Castiel sick to his stomach, before the blunt head of a cock pushed against him. Fingers knotted in his hair, forcing his cheek to the cold concrete, as the cock fucked into him roughly. It burned and ached, stealing his breath and causing pain to shoot up his back, as his first john of the night started fucking up against him.

Grunts and groans mixed with the slap of balls hitting him with each thrust.

Castiel closed his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks, as the john roughly fucked him. His face flushed and his lips trembled as a foot knocked his legs further apart. He could feel fingers digging harshly into his hips as he was pounded into. The sound of the man’s belly smacking against him combined with the sound of his balls on every hard thrust.

“Take my dick, whore. That’s it.”

The man continued to breathe out command after command, ordering him to moan, as Castiel whimpered and his ass clenched whenever the cock inside of him it that one spot that sent confusing pleasure through him.

It didn’t take long before the man shoved deep, came with a groan and pulled out. The familiar feeling of come leaking out had him grimacing; fingers reached for his plug and pushed it back in. Castiel stumbled up, fixed his panties and skirt, before taking the two fives the man handed him.

“You’re pretty for a cheap whore.” Eyes roved over him, “I’ll have to remember you.” He ambled off, pleased and spent, as Castiel stumbled along behind him and back to his corner.

The next john forced him to his knees, fingers knotted in his hair, as he fucked himself down Castiel’s throat for five dollars. Castiel gagged and choked, tears leaking from his eyes, as the john forced his cock deeper and deeper until Castiel was scrambling for breath. His fingers knotted in the man’s bunched pants, trying to push, until the john pulled back and he could breathe again.

“Fuck…that felt so fucking good.”

His head ached from the fingers tugging his hair and his throat burned at the rough treatment.

“That’s it. Fuck, yes.”

The john slammed deep, hips rutting forward, as Castiel gagged and choked as come emptied down his throat. He blinked up at the filthy looking man coming down his throat, dirt and grime on the man’s face and hands, before he dragged in a deep breath the second the cock slipped from his lips.

“It’s good your pimp has you starting young. Good training. You’ll be an experienced whore before long.”

The five was dropped onto the ground for him to pick up and tuck away.

Castiel brushed the tears from his face and the come from the side of his mouth as he slowly stood back up in front of the man that towered over him.

“Thanks for the fuck.”

The next four hours were spent the same. Most johns, though, purchased the use of his ass and Castiel’s thighs were stained with come, his lace panties ruined with it, while the sides of his mouth had more dried come to show the mess he hadn’t been able to swallow whenever some paid for his mouth.

He wasn’t expecting to see his old principle pull up. The older man who had always seemed kind when Castiel had gone to school until his Uncle had pulled him out for  _home schooling_  the day he received custody of Castiel. He took in the grey hair, the lines on the man’s face and the way his shirt strained over his belly.

Castiel’s face flushed as he looked down when the older man came up to him. “How much?” it was gruffly asked as Castiel mumbled a  _ten_  softly, fingers clenched into fists at his side. “Excellent.”

A hand gripped the back of his neck and led him over to the car, the back door was opened and Castiel blinked at the cover placed down.

“I’m sure you know how to get in a good fucking position.” The voice was still gruff but now held a tone that Castiel recognized from all of the johns he’d had since his Uncle started him working. “I hope since you’re clearly getting a different kind of… _education_  that you’ve actually learned something useful.”

Castiel nodded and climbed into the car, knees on the seat and shifted so they were spread to offer his ass. His plug was pulled out, tossed carelessly aside, before his panties were simply moved to the side. Fingers brushed his puffy rim and within seconds a thick cock slammed into him without ceremony.

He yelped at the sudden feeling of being spread open, fingers knotted in his hair and shoved his face into the seat so his back was bowed, while his old principle started to violently fuck him.

The slap of skin against skin, the wet sound of a cock fucking in and out of his sloppy ass, filled the small car. Castiel cried out with each hard thrust, his face smashed to the seat, as his principle fucked and fucked him. His muscles trembled and choked sounds spilled out of his trembling lips as the man Castiel used to think of as a kindly old grandfather used him just as viciously as any of his johns had in the past.

There wasn’t a single sign of the nice man that Castiel had known now.

He closed his eyes, his breathing coming ragged, as the older man thrust hard into him. His body jerked forward with the force of it while his heart pounded violently in his chest.

Then, like all the others, the man slammed deep so his balls were pressed against Castiel’s ass while he came with a deeply satisfied groan of enjoyment.

“At least your Uncle pulled you from school for a good reason. Some kids aren’t going to make a thing of themselves but you…you’re a good whore. At least your Uncle recognized your only talent early and made sure you received the kind of education you need.”

The softening cock slipped from him and the heat of his principle’s body disappeared as the man moved. He could hear the rustle of clothing as his principle cleaned up, fixed his clothes. It was the sound of a foot tapping that had Castiel slowly moving back. He made sure to grab his plug, push it back inside to keep the mess from spilling out too much, before fixing his panties.

“Here’s your money.” The ten was pushed into his hand as Castiel stumbled away from the car. “Tell that Uncle of yours he has a good eye for talent.”

Castiel bit back a sob at the words as he nodded and watched the man leave, hope that maybe his Uncle had been wrong leaving with him, as Castiel waited in the cold and dark for the next john.

It ended up being a cop who typically patrolled the area.

“Jail or a freebee, whore.”

It was the same every single night. The threat of being thrown in jail, which would anger his Uncle, or letting the cop have a free round with him.

“Freebee.” His voice was rough when he responded.

“I thought so.” The cop was grinning at him, pleased, as Castiel’s eyes flicked down to see the evidence of the man’s excitement pressing against his pants. “You know the drill.”

He did.

Castiel followed the cop back to his car, let the cop bind his arms behind his back with a belt and bent over the seat to offer his lace covered ass.

Large, rough hands touched him and brushed against his sides before moving down. “Fuck…in all my years patrolling his area I’ve never seen such a pretty little whore. My luck your pimp found you and started putting you to work. Most of the whores around here are broken down and clearly used up.”

His panties were pulled down, the plug was once again removed, while Castiel waited to be used.

It wasn’t the cop’s cock but instead a hard, blunt object. He jerked and turned his head, trying to see what was pushing into him, but a hand shoved his head back.

“Keep your eyes forward. I wanted to see how good you can take my baton.”

It didn’t feel good as it pushed deep causing Castiel to cry out and attempt to squirm away but a hand pushed down on his back and kept him in place.

“Is that the sound of a little whore wanting to go to jail?” the cop asked still pushing the  _baton_  deeper. Castiel shook his head, “That’s what I thought.” His mouth fell open on a silent cry as it pushed deeper and after a few seconds the cop was fucking him with it. “I knew this would look hot as fuck.” The voice was rough with want. “Look at that greedy little hole.”

Castiel clenched his eyes shut as the baton fucked him roughly until the cop was satisfied. It was pulled back out and soon enough a cock was pushing into him.

It was rough, hard and fast. The cop panted and groaned, fingers curled where Castiel’s wrists were bound, as he pounded roughly against Castiel.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” The cop grunted as he kept snapping his hips forward. Castiel whimpered and jerked whenever that spot was brushed inside of him causing unwanted pleasure to flare. “Always so fucking good.”

The cop came inside of him with a sigh of pleasure, hips jerking forward a few more times, before he slipped out and shoved Castiel’s plug back inside.

“As long as you cooperate you can keep selling that sweet ass of yours.”

Castiel was pulled up by the belt binding his wrists and when they were free he cried out at the pain in his hands. He flexed his fingers, taking in the way they were colored darkly with blood, as he swayed.

“Hurry up.”

He yanked his panties up with trembling fingers and walked as quickly as he could back to his corner.

The pain in his ass was more than obvious but Castiel continued working and accepting johns despite it. He was in the middle of being taken roughly up against a brick wall, legs spread and back scraping the wall, when his Uncle pulled up.

He watched as the older man observed him being fucked roughly, the john groaning in his ear, until the man finished and Castiel was set back down on unsteady legs. Come leaked out, his panties were around one ankle, as he accepted the ten and waited until the man left before working to fix his appearance.

Uncle Zac crooked a finger at him and Castiel stumbled towards him, hoping he’d made enough, as he pulled the cash out and held it in front of him for his Uncle to count.

A frown pulled at his Uncle’s brow. “You’ve been slacking tonight.” The displeasure was more than obvious, “You’re going to have to stay later tonight and make up the rest tomorrow.”

“But—”

“No! I took you into my home when your parents died and your brothers wouldn’t take you and this is how you repay me? Goofing off and not earning your keep?”

Castiel felt tears burning his eyes, “No. No, Uncle Zac, I wouldn’t—”

“You better make up for this. No more excuses. I expect you to accept  _every single john_  who asks to buy a fuck and if your corner isn’t busy you move to one that is.”

He nodded.

“Your ass better stay busy the rest of the night or I’ll beat that ass until you can’t sit down. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Uncle Zac.”

“If you can’t learn your place how am I ever expected to be able to offer you in a nicer part of town? No one is going to pay good money for a pathetic, inexperienced whore.”

“I know.” His voice was soft, “I’m sorry.”

“The whole point of this is to earn money and gain experience.” He glared, “You better be using every single minute of your time for both of those things.”

“Yes, Uncle.”

Castiel stepped back and watched his Uncle drive away with the money he’d already made. He slowly walked down the block, towards a slightly busier corner, until he heard a voice call out.

Hope burst inside of him as he took in the black outfit and the white peeking out at the collar. A priest.

Castiel walked over to the man, hope a bright flame inside of him, as he came to a stop before the man. “I—”

He was cut off, “How much, son?”

Castiel blinked, mouth dropped open, as the man stared at him expectantly. “Ten…” hope died swiftly when the man nodded and guided him into the little run down building that Castiel was sure used to be nice.

His eyes took in the rows benches, the stained glass, as he was guided towards a back office. A spot was cleared on the desk before the priest directed him over it.

Castiel stared at the pretty stained glass as his panties were pulled down, he looked at the bright colors as his plug was pulled out and he blinked back tears as the blunt head of a thick cock pushed into his ruined ass.

Humiliation rushed through him as large hands gripped his hips and the priest started to fuck him.

Balls smacked against his ass with each pump of the man’s hips, fingers flexed at his hips and the sound of heavy breathing filled the small office along with soft grunts and the slapping of skin on skin.

“Moan, whore.”

Castiel forced himself to moan, whimpering lowly as he stared at the pretty window, while his ass was fucked faster and faster as the sounds of the man’s breathing increased the closer he got to his orgasm.

He had become an expert at figuring out how much someone was enjoying themselves and how close they were to finishing after a year of working.

It lasted longer than the others, which made it  _worse_ , as Castiel forced moan after moan out until the man was roughly pounding into him.

Castiel could have sobbed with relief when the man thrust deep, came with a groan and immediately pulled out.

A ten dollar bill was placed on the desk next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who might ask the prompter didn't give me an age to work with but they did ask for young Castiel. So I left it up for the reader's imagination (and so the prompter could imagine whatever they were thinking when they sent the prompt).
> 
> Not a happy fic at all but lots of prostitute Castiel, angst and smut. I'm not sure whose cup of tea this is (other than the lovely prompter who requested this and the interesting variety of characters using Cas) but I hope some of you liked it. I really hope that the prompter enjoyed this (I mixed things around a little but I hope this was what you wanted...I'm looking forward to hearing what you thought of my attempt at your request).
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
